User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew:Chapter5
Chapter five: Looking for Trouble POV: Draco Malfoy "Hey, Draco!" I turned to see a couple of my Slytherin friends running to catch up with me. I smiled, stopping and waiting for them. "What?" I asked in my rather cocky, 'I only stopped because I felt like it' attitude. "Ready for tonight?" Perem asked, smirking. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Tonight?" I asked, unsure what he meant. "Oh, you didn't tell him?" Perem snapped at Goyle, who just shrugged. "Sorry, Draco. Somebody was stupid," He glared pointedly at Goyle. "and forgot to let you know that we're going to stay up all night and think of ways to get into trouble." He laughed, but his eyes were darting back and forth as if he were searching to make sure no one over-heard. I made a face that was somewhat between a smile and an 'are you sure that's a good idea' look. He smiled, slapping my arm. "Eleven sharp, Slytherin common room." He told me in a whisper as he slid past me, the others following. I stared after them, my heart pounding. I looked back ahead to see the only one that hadn't followed was Cerenbus. He was staring at me. I stared back for a moment, before swallowing and ducking my head, swiftly going around him, feeling his eyes on me as I went. … I swallowed repeatedly, rolling over in my bed. I pulled out my timepiece for the millionth time, staring at it, then putting it back on the bedside. It was my job to let everyone know when it was safe to get up, being that my bed was closest to professor Snape's room which branched off just away from the boys dormitory. I looked at my timepiece again. It was time. I swallowed, sitting up and sliding out of bed, careful to walk quietly over to the door of professor Snape's room. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do this. I just stood there, silently for a long time, listening. I heard nothing, but that didn't mean he was asleep. 'He ought to be.' I thought, looking at my timepiece again. 'And you ought to be too.' A harsh voice scolded in my mind. I ignored it. I reached a hand to the door handle, not wanting to walk in on him if hewas awake. I swallowed. Bloody hell, that would be embarrassing! Then again, I could pretend to be so tired I had taken the wrong door when heading out to get to the bathroom. I decided to take my chances as I slid the handle down and pushed the door open. Much to my relief, it didn't make a sound. I stared into the darkness of Snape's bedroom, feeling very lost and lonely now that I had entered. I cautiously padded in, my eyes roaming everything. Snape didn't appear to be in there. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Surely he wasn't out at this late at night? I had seen him go in his room myself, and I had been staring at the door ever since. It hadn't opened. Since I was already in the room of the most mysterious wizard to ever walk the earth, my curiosity forced me to go deeper into the dark pit that was his bedroom. I was shaking now, and my breathing became slightly ragged. 'I shouldn't be in here!' I thought desperately. A moving picture on his black dresser caught my eye. I picked it up carefully, staring as, a boy and girl stared back at me. The boy looked just like Cerenbus. So much so, that, for an instant, I swore it was him. I flipped it over and looked at the back. It read; Severus and Lily. Always. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I flipped it back over and stared at the smiling children. That boy was Snape? Couldn't be! He was smiling! I stared at it more closely, noting just how much he looked like Cerenbus. Practically identical. I glanced over at the bed when I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Snape, rolling over in his bed. My eyes widened and I froze, staring. I hadn't checked the bed! 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' My heart beat thirty times a second and I felt my blood run cold. After a few moments and nothing happened, I decided he was asleep. I started for the door, going as quickly and quietly as possible. As soon as I was out, closing the door, I slumped to the floor, panting, and very much shaken. I wiped my forehead, standing up, and absent-mindedly raising a shaking hand to brush a lock of near-white hair out of my eyes. I had washed all the gel out of it before bed, as I always did, and it was now allowed to hang loosely. I would prefer to continue to keep it that way, but I was sure my father wouldn't allow it. I stared down at my hands, just then realizing that I still was clutching the picture! I cringed, mentally beating my head against a wall. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' What was I going to do with it? An idea popped into my head. I walked briskly, but quietly over to Cerenbus' bed and slid the picture into his belongings. I moved away, pushing the picture out of my mind, then went over to Perem's bed and shook him. He got up immediately and started working on the others. Now, I got to go up to the girls dormitory and let them know it was safe to come down. I smiled slightly at the idea as I made my way through the dark hall, then down the spiraled stares and into the common room. I went across to the other side of the stairs leading down to the dungeons, ignoring how dark and creepy it was, and up the spiraled stairs to the girl's dorm. As I walked to the door, I heard whispering on the other side. Good, they were awake. I tapped on the door carefully and it opened. All the girls were huddled together in front of it. "Come on." I told them quietly. They all filed out after me, and I was grateful they were all behind me, so they couldn't see me blush at the sight of all of them in their nightclothes. Once we all got down to the bottom of the stairs, all the boys were already gathered around the fireplace they'd just lit. "Okay everybody." Perem whispered. "Hush now, we can't be getting caught before we've spoken." He hissed at two boys who were goofing off. I stared over at them as they settled down, then back at Perem. "Now, to get this night started, why don't we play some truth and dare?" He smirked, rubbing his hands together. I silently chuckled, smirking and shaking my head. Just like Perem to want to play truth and dare. He just wanted to dare one of the girls to snog him. I looked around at all the Slytherins congregated. I noticed that most of us were first and second years. I smirked again, realizing Perem's logic. All the third and higher years were likely to think this was all a bad idea and would turn us in. We all sat in a circle, some of us –me amongst them- got the pleasure of sitting on the couches. While others were forced to sit on the floor. Most of the boys were gentlemen enough to let the girls have the couches, while others –again, me- hogged up the seats, enjoying being the only boys sitting really close to some of the prettiest girls. I have to admit though, I was enjoying it too. "Alright, this is what we'll do-" Perem started. I interrupted him. "We know how to play, Perem, sit down." I told him. I got a bunch of muffled giggles from that, and I smirked when he made a face and sat down. I took the liberty of going first. I stood up, eyeing the crowd that was staring at me. I smirked when my eyes met that of Pansy Parkinson. I smiled as she blushed. I had secretly liked her from the start of school. "Parkinson." I began, causing her to giggle. I dare you…" I began slowly, thinking, all the while staring at her. "To…" I grinned, opening my arms. "Give me a hug." She stared at me, blushing as all the girls giggled and the guys smirked and 'ooooooh!'(ed.) She stood up, and, even in the dim light of the fireplace, I could see her blushing furiously. She walked over to me shyly and slid her arms around my waist, embracing me in a rather awkward, but pleasant hug. I smirked and put my arms around her. She bit her lip, smiling at me as she pulled away. She leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against my cheek. She pulled back, smiling and biting her lip. I smirked back and she giggled, rubbing her arm self-consciously and walking back over to sit down. I sat back down, grinning from ear-to-ear. Blaise punched my arm playfully, and I smiled, raising a hand to rub my already sore arm. A memory flashed behind my eyes and I was paralyzed for a moment. I thrust it away, shaking. "Whoa, are you okay man?" Blaise whispered as another kid dared someone else to do something. I stared blankly ahead for a moment, then forced a smile and nodded, rubbing my arm. I snapped myself out of it, firmly telling myself that everything was fine and I should have fun. And have fun we did. We went on like that for hours, daring each other to do silly things. "Okay guys, time to start daring for tomorrow. What pranks should we pull on Snape?" Perem asked. "Not a good idea, Georgie, Snape doesn't seem like the type to be messing around with." A girl very sensibly stated. "Scared?" He taunted, grinning at her. "N-no." She drew back, pouting. I smirked, enjoying this very much. A second year student piped up her opinion. "Just, we have to be careful, because he isn't the fun and games kind of guy. He's really serious." She told us. Perem nodded. "What do you think, Malfoy?" He asked. I thought for a moment, desperate to be the one to come up with an idea everyone would love. "I… think we should lighten him up a bit." I told everyone, who chuckled and agreed. They all were talking for a moment, and I wasn't listening. "Okay, Malfoy. Since you're new, and you seem like a pretty cool guy, how about you be the one to prank him?" Perem smirked at me. I looked around at everyone who was staring at me. I smirked, not letting them see how nervous I was. How could I say no to them? I had just agreed that we should prank him, but why me?! "Okay." I forced the stutter out of my voice. "Okay, I… dare you… to…" He thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he smirked at me. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable now. "OH! I got it! How about, tomorrow, during potions, when he starts talking, scream and cover your ears, and repeatedly say… 'no! no! It's the voices again!'" He said the last part mocking my own voice. "And then, fall on the floor and pretend to have a seizure." He laughed, and everyone started giggling. I swallowed, not smiling as I stared at the other children trying desperately to keep their laughter quiet. "How 'bout it, Malfoy?" He smirked at me when everyone quieted down. I swallowed again, staring at all the faces that were staring at me. "No." I said plainly. He raised his eyebrows. "Scared?" He taunted. "No, it's just, stupid. A stupid thing to do." I told him. He shook his head. "Honestly, I thought you were cool." He sighed. "Okay, who here is willing to do it?" He asked. I couldn't let them think I was a wimp! That would ruin my whole reputation! "Fine!" I said, standing up. He turned back to me, smiling. "I'll do it." I added quietly, staring at the floor. "I knew you'd come around." He smirked. I caught Cerenbus' gaze on me from across the room. His face was blank, and his eyes were emotionless as they stared at me. I completely tuned out the loud whispers and the grinning faces as the other students talked excitedly about what I was to do the next day. I swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with him. Was he mad? I couldn't tell. I sat back down, thinking. I sat silently, watching them talking, trying not to think about how scared I'd been just going into his room. How was I going to feel pulling a prank on him? And none the less, a prank that included making it look as though I were in great pain. I knew it wouldn't be hard. I was no stranger to pain, I knew what it felt like, what it could do to you. It wasn't a thing to joke about. And yet, as I stared at all the people who would think I was cool for doing this, I decided I'd go through with it. AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, let me know what you think. OH! And Georgie Perem is fully my character too! So no stealing! ;) Category:Blog posts